"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies game mode. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War (he was at Verruckt, but this was unconfirmed until Call of Duty: Black Ops), but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse". Dempsey was originally the leader of a Marine Recon Team whose mission was to recover Peter from the Group 935 station at Verruckt as it was feared Peter's identity had been comprimised. It is unknown if his team reached Verruckt before or after the zombie outbreak. Somehow he became one of the subjects of Dr. Maxis's and Dr. Richotfen experiments with Element 115 after Verruckt where he along with Nikolai and Takeo were resistant to it's side effects (becoming a zombie). He did however experience a complete memory wipe but retained his personality. Richtofen was then ordered to keep them under observation. Quotes *''Shi No Numa/quotes'' *''Der Riese/quotes'' *''Kino Der toten/quotes'' *''Ascension/quotes'' Trivia *Dempsey appears to like the Monkey Bomb as he will sometimes say "I'm going to miss that little guy..." once he throws it. *Dempsey hates Quick Revive because of the fishy taste. *His favorite Perk-A-Cola seems to be Juggernog. *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty.Reference *Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although he appears to be slightly more muscular. This is just the result of the developers re-using existing character models. *Though the player never sees him, Dempsey's bio says that he fought at Peleliu during the Marine Raiders landings. *It seems that Dempsey shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski by ignoring all his compliments. *He also seems to loathe Doctor Richtofen, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa, Der Riese Kino der Toten, and Ascension. *He seems to somewhat respect, to a limit, Takeo Masaki, despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. *Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”, which leads many players to do the same. *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-A-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *At the Cold War era, Dempsey enjoys using the M16. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. .]] *By the time Kino der Toten occurs, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and is covered in dirt and blood. *In a file on the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''computer terminal, it says that in part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-A-Punching a weapon he may say. "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before all this. He's got something to do with this. But...I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *It is possible that the effects of the experiments on him are wearing off. Unlike Takeo and Nikolai, it seems that only Dempsey can remember anything. *Treyarch confirmed that he was in the raid on Verruckt. *His name may be a reference to the boxer Jack Dempsey. *Dempsey's favorite weapon type is machine guns and automatic rifles. He is also fond of slow-firing, high-damage weapons. *Sometimes when Pack-A-Punching, he will say "Just like waiting for the midnight launch!" possibly referencing to the large crowd anticipating Black Ops before the midnight launch. *Dempsey bears a small resemblence to the video game action hero Duke Nukem. *Dempsey also is one of the few characters that talks about updating his Facebook page when Pack-A-Puncing (Possible reference to Zombieland). *Dempsey also does not seem to like prunes, since after drinking the PhD Flopper he can say "I can't stand prunes!". References Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters